


In the Meadows

by smorestxllison



Category: Got fun Nekomeh | God of Vengeance - Asch, Indecent - Vogel
Genre: F/F, if you want to imagine it as dine and reina that’s also valid, manke/dine is writing love letters, she’s a hopeless romantic but you’d never know it, this is me self-projecting (sorry manke)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Summary: Another example of works where Madison projects onto her favorite fictional characters.Inspired byIndecent’s famous rain scene, except it’s a poetic letter. Set from Manke’s perspective. Another interesting interpretation could be read from Dorothee’s perspective writing to Reina, but that might be a work for another time...
Relationships: Manke/Rifkele (The God of Vengeance)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	In the Meadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paige and maya 💝](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paige+and+maya+%F0%9F%92%9D).



> Would you believe this is a poem about a play about another play about a poem? Because that’s exactly what this is.
> 
> Pro Tip: if you read it in Manke’s accent, the experience is amplified

My dearest Rifkele,

I can still smell your perfume.  
I am reminded of walking through a garden,  
Freshly-snipped weeds,  
Water and air  
And a taste of the morning dew.

I can still smell the flowers.  
I am reminded of gathering the stems  
You held in your hand,  
And the pollen  
That fell from your fingertips.

I can still breathe in the scent of the rain.  
I am reminded of the night when we felt young,  
The drops so light,  
Fresh as the grass in the meadows.

I can still feel the rain.  
I am reminded of dancing in the downpour,  
Cold, harsh streams of water  
Rushing down my arms,  
Soaking my dress  
And seeing your hair drenched by the storm.

I can still hear your voice.  
I am reminded of your joyful cries  
As we ran through the rain,  
Not a care in the world,  
All inhibitions abandoned.

It was then,  
Beneath the clouds,  
That we let go  
Of our connections to the earth,  
Only to reach out again  
To one another.

White nightgowns  
Clung to our skin,  
Weighed down  
By the rain.

We laughed together,  
Danced together,  
Cried together.

A kiss from your lips  
Made the spring rain seem suddenly cold  
As the world stopped around us.  


I think it was in that moment  
When we first discovered love.

That night, it was just us  
And the storm.

I long to relive it each day.

Everytime I close my eyes,  
I breathe in,  
Trying to smell the rain  
On the grass,  
In the meadows,  
In your hair.

Sweet, gentle Rifkele.  
Hair brushed by my fingers,  
Soul touched by the song,  
Heart warmed by our embrace.

Now, I ask of you: Be the clouds that grace my skies

Forevermore and always,  
I will be yours.

Manke


End file.
